


Cuerpo extraño

by nylie



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hair, Haircuts, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Sort Of
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 03:36:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nylie/pseuds/nylie
Summary: Toda su vida, Yut-Lung ha soportado los rumores, los comentarios mal intencionados y el poder que otros ejercen sobre él. Las cicatrices se acumulan en su piel y en el largo de sus cabellos hasta el punto de no saber quien es.La diferencia es que ahora Sing no está dispuesto a dejarlo solo.





	Cuerpo extraño

**Author's Note:**

> No contenta con escribir un fic enfocado en el pelo de Yut-Lung, aquí van dos prompts en una porque no me quiero. 
> 
> Mil gracias a [frozenyogurt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenyogurt/) y a [sara_f_black](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/) por ser unos soles y acompañarme y soportarme, no habría podido acabar sin ellas.

 

 

El barrio chino se desmorona.

Es causalidad de su propia mano. El barrio no es más que un castillo de naipes al que Yut-Lung desproveyó de apoyos, mientras que el metro continúa sacudiendo sus cimientos, resquebrajando su estructura social. Un pequeño campo minado, donde cualquier paso en falso implica acabar muerto, encerrado u olvidado. Por eso está allí, jugando cartas nuevas, barajando posibilidades, y soportando líderes menores e insignificantes que pretenden aprovecharse del caos para ascender por sobre su frágil figura y hacerse con el poder.

Yut-Lung hacer bailar el vino en la copa.  Presta suficiente atención a cada uno de los presentes para hacerles creer que los está escuchando, pero nunca demasiada para que no puedan devolverle la mirada. A su derecha está Sing. Es el menor de los presentes, pero Yut-Lung lo conoce lo suficiente para saber que aquella maraña de pirañas ya no puede intimidarle. Aun así, hace diez minutos que no deja de mover su pierna nerviosamente y Yut-Lung contiene el impulso de detenerlo con una mano.

Continúa escuchando a un hombre viejo y canoso cuyo nombre no recuerda. Sing se los había mencionado todos, uno por uno, pero Yut-Lung sabe muy bien cuándo alguien es lo suficientemente insubstancial como para tomarse el trabajo de recordarlo.

El hombre es el jefe de una pandilla menor sin importancia, según los reportes de Sing, no tiene más de diez hombres capaces de pelear a cargo. No supone ningún peligro, pero allí está, junto al resto, pretendiendo que el Barrio Chino le pertenece, que logrará hacerse el control de sus calles, que esta cena no es más que un juego en una casa de muñecas donde Yut-Lung es la princesa que espera que la rescaten. Yut-Lung sabe demasiado bien cómo funciona el juego. Cuando el hombre termina, Yut-Lung esconde una risa frágil entre los dedos, juguetona, que se le refleja en los ojos cuando parpadea con intención. Yut-Lung planea meterse a todos esos idiotas en el bolsillo, comprar su cooperación, y por eso utiliza sus mejores armas. Todas las miradas vuelven a posarse en él.

Yut-Lung dibuja una sonrisa, bebe con delicadeza de su copa, se lleva un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

No puede a observar a Sing, pero sabe que está tan pendiente de él como del resto. Puede imaginar el mohín en sus labios, fastidiado por la conducta de Yut-Lung, pero éste, _éste_ es el tablero en el que él sabe moverse.

Yut-Lung se endereza en el asiento, tomándose su tiempo en responder, sintiéndose momentáneamente en control de la situación. Se humedece los labios, recorriendo los rostros con la mirada (todos iguales, hambrientos de poder) y tuerce la boca en una ligera sonrisa antes de hablar.

—Creo que el Señor Lee está más interesado en otras cosas que en ser el administrador de las ruinas que tienes por posesión, Jiang —la voz que lo interrumpe proviene de su izquierda y Yut-Lung siente la molestia picarle en la nariz, arruinar la expresión inequívocamente cuidada del rostro cuando frunce el ceño, buscando al hombre. Hu Yuan. Yut-Lung sí retuvo su nombre cuando Sing le había señalado su foto el día anterior. Es mayor que ellos, pero suficientemente joven para destacar dentro del resto de los presentes y su rostro hace honor a su nombre, redondo como una pelota, con los dientes bien blancos y una nariz pequeña justo en el centro. Hu Yuan le sonríe con sorna, sacudiendo la seguridad de Yut-Lung con un solo parpadeo—. Eso sí, quizás puedas ofrecerle que sea tu ama de casa.

Hu Yuan se ríe y el eco de risas se propaga desde su asiento hacia el resto de los presentes en la mesa. Los únicos que no se hacen partícipes de la broma son el propio Jiang, quien lanza un respingo indignado al aire luciendo cada vez más pequeño y encorvado entre sus acompañantes, y Sing, quien se empina sobre la mesa para ponerse de pie por impulso. Esta vez, Yut-Lung sí se atreve a ponerle una mano en la pierna. Es un mero roce, suficiente para contener la avalancha que es Sing Soo-Ling.

Yut-Lung espera a que las risas se apaguen poco a poco, en los ojos de los presentes puede observarse a sí mismo. No es más que una presa que quieren llevar a sus camas o, en el mejor de los casos, meter tres metros bajo tierra. En medio de las risas escucha las voces contenidas de varios líderes, envalentonados por el atrevimiento de Hu Yuan, murmullos que Yut-Lung identifica con precisión, que se despliegan como la pólvora, quemándole las palabras antes de poder pronunciarlas.

_“No es más que una cara bonita.”_

_“Su lugar debería estar con las mujeres.”_

_“¿En la cocina?”_

_“Y en la cama.”_

 —Ya… —Sing se interrumpe cuando Yut-Lung posa la mano en su hombro, firme, impidiéndole continuar. Ésta no es su pelea. Yut-Lung conoce todas las piezas.

Siente los nudillos tensos alrededor de la copa, blancos y lívidos como los latidos adentro del pecho, y acompaña las risas con la suya propia, inclinándose hacia la izquierda, hacia Hu Yuan, dibujando la más peligrosa de sus sonrisas. Inocente en toda su apariencia.

—¿Es que acaso Hu Yuan siente celos? Porque si lo que quiere es mi atención eso puede solucionarse —lo dice con suavidad para que no sea más que un suspiro, una propuesta indecorosa que retumba aun así lo suficientemente alto para detener las voces en la mesa. Yut-Lung no es idiota, en aquella pantomima está su mejor arma, si eso es lo que están buscando, es lo que les dará—. Podemos conversarlo luego, por supuesto… aunque en esta mesa hay suficiente de mi atención para todos.

Cuando acaba, golpea con un dedo la nariz de Hu Yuan, sintiendo a Sing tensarse a su lado y las arcadas en la garganta. Siente los ojos depredadores de todos, una mezcla de deseo y desconcierto que le deja mareado. Es suficiente para sentirse medianamente en control y continuar con aquella reunión. Presiona el hombro de Sing, y luego baja la mano, dejando que Sing tome las riendas de la conversación. Ahora sí, Sing se pone de pie. Yut-Lung bebe de su copa y pretende ignorar el nuevo murmullo de rumores e insultos que la escena desata.

Con actitud distendida, Yut-Lung hace su mayor esfuerzo por mantener la compostura durante el tiempo que se extiende aquella inútil reunión, sintiéndose expuesto cada vez que un nuevo comentario sobre su belleza, sus labios de mujer y el espacio vacío en su cama, se hace lugar entre las risas de aquellos idiotas.

Yut-Lung se concentra en la presencia de Sing a su lado, impregnado de una seguridad que él no siente. Sing es dos años menor que él, pero ya nadie se atreve a ponerle objeciones a su liderazgo. Para Yut-Lung, en cambio, es como mantener al Barrio Chino en pie, solamente hilado por algunas frases bien puestas, resquebrajándose bajo la realidad. No es más que una farsa, que controla por costumbre más que por verdadero poder. Para ellos, no es más que un niño para calentar sus camas.

Esto no es un tablero de ajedrez, sino una casa de muñecas abandonada.

Cuando finalmente los invitados dejan la casa y Yut-Lung llega a su habitación, se desmorona. Al igual que el barrio, se sostiene nada más que por una liga de cabello. Una que se rompe inmediatamente cuando intenta quitarla con los dedos. Se siente idiota, asqueado de una forma que no lo ha hecho hasta ahora. Aun luego de conseguir el apoyo de varias pandillas, siguen sin tomarle enserio. Nunca podrán tomarle enserio, no mientras Yut-Lung siga viéndose como―siga siendo― _sea_ un juguete para disputarse entre ellos.

Yut-Lung se mira en el espejo, sintiendo toda la rabia que acumuló en la noche quemarle los pulmones, los ojos, la piel, y busca allí la imagen que ven ellos. Con los cabellos sueltos, luce como una muñeca destartalada. Yut-Lung se refriega el antebrazo contra los labios, tiñéndose las mejillas de rojo, los ojos de negro donde las lágrimas de enojo no le permiten ver su reflejo. Se siente flaquear bajo su propio peso, sintiéndose tan débil como lo creen ellos.

El Yut-Lung que le mira enfrente no es más que los sacos rotos que dejaron atrás sus hermanos.

El puño en el cristal golpea antes que Yut-Lung pueda procesar la acción, las astillas se le clavan en la piel, su reflejo luce distorsionado, con una mueca histérica en los labios.

Ni siquiera sabe jugar bien su papel.

Yut-Lung se tira de los cabellos con las manos ensangrentadas, salpicando la alfombra, el aparador, la ropa que lleva puesta; pero él no le presta atención. Se concentra en el ardor en el cuero cabelludo, en el grito que le quema la garganta, subiendo como lava hasta ahogarlo. Rebusca con desesperación entre los cajones, tirando cepillos, colitas, diademas, broches, y un centenar de accesorios y elementos de belleza, esos que tan cuidadosamente usó esa tarde para prepararse para ganar el apoyo de varios— _de ninguno_ —esa velada. Esparce todo a su alrededor, incapaz de encontrar la maldita tijera que está seguro guarda allí, con las lágrimas escociéndole en las mejillas y la piel de los nudillos levantada, manchando todo a su paso.

Se siente cansado. Quiere detenerlo todo. Las voces, las risas, las memorias, el fantasma de sus hermanos.

Cuando finalmente encuentra la tijera, lo hace con la punta clavándosele en la palma de la mano. Yut-Lung ríe en vez de quejarse, sintiéndose histérico, tomándola entre los dedos, dejando que el peso del cuerpo finalmente lo venza, desparramándose con las rodillas en el suelo. No necesita el espejo para esto. No necesita ver para esto. Se enreda el cabello en una mano, lleva la tijera y presiona, mascullando maldiciones, sintiendo el movimiento de la tijera con mayor firmeza que sus nudillos contra el espejo. Yut-Lung cree que está gritando.

Quizás por eso no escucha la puerta abrirse. No escucha los pies de Sing correr al interior de la habitación. No escucha su nombre en labios de Sing hasta que lo tiene al lado, deteniéndole la mano con la que sostiene la tijera.

—¿Qué… qué estás haciendo, Yut-Lung? Vas a lastimarte. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Estás borracho? ¡Yut-Lung!

Yut-Lung intenta mantener el agarre de la tijera, cortar, deshacerse de ese peso que le acompaña desde que tiene memoria, borrarlo todo, quitar las risas de los rostros de aquellos hombres. Forcejea contra Sing, sintiendo la hoja rozarle el cuello.

—¡Vete! ¡Déjame! ¡Déjame! Tú-tú-tú no sabes… —Yut-Lung siente el sollozo en la garganta, quitándole el aire, se siente flaquear bajo la fuerza de Sing. Sus dedos firmes alrededor de la mano de Yut-Lung, impidiéndole que continúe cortando, conteniéndolo con todo el peso del cuerpo—. Eres igual que todos, tú piensas igual que ellos, tú no…

Yut-Lung lo golpea en el pecho sin fuerzas, sintiendo la desesperación drenarle las energías, una muñeca abandonada que se ha quedado sin batería, que no sirve ni siquiera para aparentar, ni siquiera para que jueguen con ella. Yut-Lung había escuchado los rumores, los había escuchado todos a la mesa, cada uno de ellos, dirigidos con malicia en su dirección, los rumores sobre él y sus hermanos, los rumores sobre él y sobre Sing.

Los rumores que se le anudan en los cabellos que Sing no le ha dejado quitar.

Sing no dice nada por unos momentos. Le sostiene las muñecas con firmeza, donde Yut-Lung ya no intenta pegarle, dejando que se tranquilice.

—Estás bien, Yut-Lung. Respira —su voz es suave, contenida, paciente.

Yut-Lung baja la mirada de las manos al piso, del piso a los mechones de cabello allí desparramados junto a las manchas de sangre, como caídos en una batalla. Tiene los nudillos rojos de las heridas, las manos blancas de presionarlas con fuerza hasta drenarlas de sangre.

Por el cuello, siente un ligero hilo de sangre recorrerle el camino desde la mandíbula hasta los omoplatos. De repente, se siente abrumado por las sensaciones en el cuerpo, como si sus sentidos, hasta ahora entumecidos, volvieran a funcionar.

Sing le pone las manos en el rostro, le pide que lo mire, espera con cuidado, sin obligarle a hacerlo.

—Yut-Lung… ¿Qué pasó?

Nuevas lágrimas se le despliegan de los ojos. Yut-Lung solloza de frustración y cansancio, incapaz de observar la expresión sincera y preocupada en ojos de Sing. Se fija en sus manos, en cómo las lágrimas caen como cataratas sobre éstas, incontenibles. El sollozo le sacude entero, las manos de Sing le rodean la espalda y Yut-Lung apoya el rostro en su hombro.

 

++

_La primera vez que Yut-Lung se corta el cabello él solo, tiene siete años y la muerte de su madre sigue fresca en las puntas abiertas y crecidas de su pelo, como las heridas que carga en el pecho._

_Lo hace con unas tijeras de mango rojo que encuentra en un cajón en la cocina de la que entonces es su casa, asiéndolas con dedos pequeños y torpes_ _, sintiéndose tan inútil como lo llaman sus hermanos todos los días, todas las horas, cada segundo de su corta vida_ _._

_Lo hace con lágrimas en las mejillas, porque sus manos no son ni tan fuertes ni tan delicadas como las de su madre, siempre tan atenta y cuidadosa cuando deslizaba los dedos por los cabellos de Yut-Lung, y porque no puede evitar preguntarse si dolerá. Cortar una parte de sí mismo, separarse así de todas esas memorias. Si dolerá tanto como el hueco que siente en el pecho, profundo y negro como su habitación cuando sus hermanos le obligan a apagar la luz, dejándolo solo con el silencio._

_Lo hace con las manos temblándole, inseguras, asustadas. Extraña el beso que su madre ponía en su frente, en su nariz, en su mejilla, antes de cortar las puntas maltrechas de su cabello._

_Con siete años, Yut-Lung no puede conjurar la misma sonrisa que entonces, ni el peso de las manos de su madre sosteniendo las tijeras, unas azules con dibujos de dragones y reyes. Con siete años, Yut-Lung es demasiado pequeño para ser consciente de lo que hace, demasiado grande para imaginar castillos de ensueño. Con siete años, lo que sabe es que tiene la mejilla roja e hinchada porque su hermano mayor, Wang-Lung, tiró de él por la cola que Yut-Lung se hizo esa mañana hasta que lo echó contra la pared. Solamente porque Yut-Lung no se movió de su camino a tiempo._

_Yut-Lung, con lágrimas en los ojos, manos temblorosas y el miedo en los huesos, corta mechón a mechón su cabello. Está encerrado en un armario en una sala que nadie usa, un escondite que encontró pocos días después del entierro de su madre, donde pasó hambre un día entero y cuya travesura, según palabras de Wang-Lung, le costó que, sosteniéndolo del cabello, su hermano le hundiera el rostro en el agua, hasta que no sólo le dolió la barriga, sino los pulmones y la garganta._

_Allí también se está a oscuras, pero Yut-Lung, con siete años, ya sabe que hay cosas peores que la soledad._

_Esta vez, es Hua-Lung quien lo encuentra. Lo hace al día siguiente, cuando Yut-Lung apenas comienza a despertar del llanto que le consumió la noche anterior. Lo encuentra en medio de un colchón de cabellos negros, invisibles en la oscuridad espesa de aquel rincón, incluso cuando las luces de la habitación se cuelan rebeldes, dibujando la silueta de Hua-Lung como un ogro de las historias que le contaba su mamá._

_En aquella penumbra, el silencio de Hua-Lung es peligroso y Yut-Lung busca su cabello en un gesto nervioso, hasta que recuerda que no hay nada allí que pueda asir. Su única seguridad está desperdigada bajo su cuerpo. Hua-Lung chasquea la lengua y el sonido reverbera en el aire. Yut-Lung se repliega en sí mismo, atento a cada movimiento de Hua-Lung, al roce de sus dedos en la mejilla cuando Hua-Lung se inclina hacia adentro del armario llenando a Yut-Lung de sombras._

_Yut-Lung se queda quieto, inmóvil, como un animal enjaulado, esperando su reacción. Escucha sus palabras como si vinieran de otro mundo, y se pregunta si eso también es culpa de cortar su cabello. Hua-Lung luce enojado, lo examina con el ceño fruncido, le recuerda que no tienen ningún uso para un niño en esa casa, que siempre soñó con tener una hermanita, que no importa si tiene el pelo largo o no, que ambos saben lo que Yut-Lung_ de verdad _es._

_La primera vez que Yut-Lung se corta el cabello por sus propios medios, tiene siete años y Hua-Lung le hace prometer que nunca más lo volverá a hacer._

 

++

 

Semanas después del incidente, Yut-Lung sigue ocultando el desastre que se hizo en el cabello con peinados exorbitantes, exquisitamente planeados de manera de que nadie más que Sing pueda notarlo. El pelo le ha vuelto a crecer, pero Sing sabe que sigue siendo una maraña tan dispareja como lo que late dentro de Yut-Lung. Caótica y caprichosa, como su negación a cortarlo por completo. Sing se pregunta si es una especie de castigo autoimpuesto, un recordatorio de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, y las razones que lo hayan llevado a ello.

A simple vista, luce tan impecable como siempre, como si nada pudiera alterarlo y estuviera en absoluto dominio de todo, del Barrio Chino y de sí mismo. La diferencia es que Sing ahora puede verlo mejor, a través de los cristales que se resquebrajan bajo los pies de Yut-Lung.

En cambio, los presentes en aquella sala, sólo observan lo que Yut-Lung quiere que vean en él. Sentado en aquel sillón, elevado en una esquina del salón como si se tratara de una corte real, Yut-Lung luce como todo un emperador. Allí sólo están algunos de los líderes de las pandillas que han aceptado su autoridad sobre el Barrio Chino o con quienes ya han logrado formar unas frágiles alianzas. Sing aún no se siente muy convencido, y se mantiene al margen, observando los movimientos de cada uno de ellos con precisión.  

Yut-Lung luce en su elemento, incluso aun luego que despide a todos, sintiéndose en control a medida que el Barrio Chino comienza a recomponer su orden, bajo su mano, bajo su trato, con la ayuda de Sing. Sing, el único además del servicio que no se marcha una vez todos abandonan la sala, y quien le sigue los pasos hasta el dormitorio sin esperar por su permiso.

Un par de semanas atrás, Yut-Lung había intentado detenerlo, maldiciéndolo con los labios apretados, fastidiado que Sing lo viera como alguien débil. Sing se había reído de él, afirmando que si lo creyera así, no estaría allí con él, no confiaría en que Yut-Lung fuera capaz de recomponer el orden en el barrio.

Aun así, Sing teme, como lo hace en casi todas las reuniones desde aquel día, que Yut-Lung vuelva a desmoronarse. Se fija en su postura elegante, en la manera en que sus hombros se vencen ligeramente cuando traspasa el umbral del dormitorio. Un gesto casi imperceptible que le mantiene todos los días en alerta.

Sing cierra la puerta, da un par de pasos hasta la cama, se sienta en una de las esquinas. Sigue a Yut-Lung con la mirada, analizando cada uno de sus movimientos. Sabe que es una estupidez, pero así como meses atrás, se ve incapaz de dejarlo solo.

Yut-Lung ya no pone objeciones. Entonces había arrugado la nariz, devorándolo con su silencio; ahora lo ignora mientras avanza hasta ocultarse detrás del biombo que tiene en la habitación. Sing desvía la mirada, mantiene el oído alerta. Yut-Lung ya no parece dispuesto a caer de rodillas en un ataque de ansiedad, pero Sing aprieta los dedos alrededor de las piernas, hasta que los nudillos se le vuelven blancos y respira con algo más de normalidad. Él se siente igual de abrumado.

Él tampoco quiere estar solo.

Desde que Shorter desapareció, Sing no deja de acumular peso sobre los hombros. Recomponer el Barrio Chino no es más que una pesa más, desbalanceando el frágil sostén que mantiene sobre los pies. Cuando meses atrás enfrentó a Yut-Lung y le quitó la promesa de reconstruir aquellas calles juntos, Sing no podía prever lo que esto significaría realmente para él.

Yut-Lung cuelga cuidadosamente su traje en el biombo. Sing observa el movimiento desde el espejo, la manera en que sus brazos se extienden hacia arriba, elegantes en cada uno de los movimientos que ejerce, como una danza. Comienza a sonreír sin poder evitarlo cuando Yut-Lung finalmente sale detrás del biombo, deslizando su cabello con una mano por fuera de la bata que lleva puesta, y se dirige sin ceremonias hasta el diván frente al tocador.

Sing traga en seco. A Yut-Lung el pelo le cae suelto por los hombros, sedoso, hasta rozarle la cintura. Puede distinguir los mechones que cortó hace semanas, despuntándose rebeldes entre las capas espesas que se mecen con la misma sutileza que todo el cuerpo de Yut-Lung, una línea sinuosa que se acentúa donde Yut-Lung posa una mano sobre su cintura. Tiempo atrás, habría llevado una copa en aquella mano y el alcohol en la garganta, inundando la habitación por completo con su aroma.

Cuando Sing vuelve a levantar la mirada, Yut-Lung sigue de pie, con los labios fruncidos, en actitud defensiva. Él no puede más que pasarse una mano por la nuca y desviar la mirada, sintiéndose atrapado.

—Si vas a volver a opinar sobre mi cabello… —lo escucha mascullar entre dientes. No necesita verlo para saber que aprieta los nudillos contra las costillas, que la inseguridad en su tono de voz se traslada a su movimiento cuando se deja caer en el diván, con una pierna doblada bajo el cuerpo.

—Sólo estaba pensando.

No es una mentira. Pero tampoco es una verdad. Sing se pasa una mano por la cabeza, sintiendo como el cabello se le resbala, imposible de sostener, no como el de Yut-Lung, una cascada inacabable. Yut-Lung arruga la nariz, resoplando entre dientes. Aquella afirmación parece divertirle.

Le da la espalda cuando vuelve a hablar, una mano en el cepillo que siempre usa para peinarse.

—Eso es una novedad, Sing Soo-Ling.

En el espejo, Sing observa la sonrisa que acompaña sus palabras. Es pequeña, sincera, falta de dobles intenciones, suficiente para desarmarle, sintiendo el sonrojo acumulársele en la nariz. Sing aprieta los labios, se despereza con movimientos exagerados, se acomoda en la cama hasta que tiene los pies sobre ésta, e inclina el cuerpo hacia adelante, buscando la mirada de Yut-Lung.

—Estaba pensando en que me gusta cómo te queda el cabello así… —admite. Siente el calor crecerle desde el pecho. Es una sensación extraordinaria, esa que le hace cosquillas por todo el cuerpo y le eriza los vellos en la nuca cada vez que Yut-Lung se sonroja, lanza un pequeño chillido indignado, atrapado entre Sing y el espejo. Sing lo observa abrir y cerrar los labios, incapaz de encontrar una respuesta para darle, hasta apretarlos en un mohín, mientras continúa cepillándose el cabello casi con violencia.

Sing vuelve a visualizar a Yut-Lung en aquel traje tradicional, su chaqueta holgada, sus pantalones negros, el dibujo del dragón. Prefiere las ropas que se le ciñen al cuerpo, las batas que se le deslizan por sobre el hombro. Prefiere la imagen relajada y familiar del Yut-Lung que tiene delante, donde no necesita de artimañas para exaltar su belleza.

—No puedes… —Yut-Lung parece recomponerse, o lo hace a medias, porque las palabras se le atropellan en la garganta, entorpeciéndole el habla— no puedes… no es justo… no puedes decir cosas así de la nada, Sing.

Sing no puede evitar reírse echando el cuerpo hacia atrás. Deja que la sensación le recorra al completo como una corriente eléctrica. La casa de los Lee, desde que él la conoce, nunca le intimidó de verdad, pero hay algo mágico en la familiaridad que siente entre esas cuatro paredes y no puede evitar preguntarse cuándo empezó a sentirse así. Sing posa las manos en el borde de la cama, conteniendo la risa, sonriendo al mohín indignado que Yut-Lung fuerza en los labios, y balancea su peso en los dedos, antes de bajar los pies al suelo y ponerse en pie.

Siente el corazón latirle con fiereza en el pecho, con una seguridad que suele cederle a Yut-Lung cuando discuten tácticas y estrategias con sus aliados. No puede evitar pensar que él y Yut-Lung son dos polos opuestos, atrayéndose sin control. Aquí, sin máscaras ni juegos de poder, Sing sabe perfectamente quien es él.

Cree saber también quién es Yut-Lung.

Es un pensamiento arrogante, suficiente para empujarlo hacia adelante, hacia Yut-Lung. Éste continúa mirándole, con la nariz sonrosada, el cabello cubriéndole parte del rostro. Así, en esta posición, Yut-Lung debe llevar el rostro hacia atrás para observarle. Sing toma un mechón de su cabello entre los dedos, su largo disparejo y mal cortado, víctima del arrebato de Yut-Lung, y lo coloca detrás de la oreja de Yut-Lung con dedos temblorosos, mordiéndose el labio.

Yut-Lung se queda inmóvil, con ojos bien abiertos.

—Se supone que mienta, ¿entonces? —pregunta, retomando la discusión. La respiración de Yut-Lung le hace cosquillas, pero su expresión abierta no le permite alejarse. Hay algo expectante en los ojos de Yut-Lung, algo un poco roto que a Sing le quita el aire y le roba el impulso. Se siente torpe cuando vuelve a hablar y la voz le tiembla en la garganta—. Lo siento, no sé… lo que intentaba decir es que luces, así luces más tú. Me gusta.

Aunque ninguno se mueve, es como si intercambiaran posiciones. La confesión le retumba en los oídos y Sing siente como si Yut-Lung le hubiera abierto el pecho con las tijeras con las que se destrozó el cabello; está a su merced, para que Yut-Lung haga lo que quiera con él. Supone que desde el primer día ha sido así, desde que subió al helicóptero y siguió su primera orden. 

Pero ahora, Yut-Lung únicamente lo observa con ojos desorbitados, inmóvil bajo su escrutinio. Sing se lleva una mano a la nuca, dispuesto a excusarse, atrapado en los sentimientos que le dominan el cuerpo.

Normalmente, luego de una reunión, sacarían conclusiones, conversarían posibilidades para el Barrio Chino, se concentrarían en cosa serias, no en—no en lo que sea que sea la burbuja a punto de reventar entre ellos.

—Te… —la voz de Yut-Lung proviene de las profundidades de su cuerpo, un sonido lejano que a Sing le toma un par de segundos escuchar, repitiendo las palabras que Sing dijo como si recién las hubiera escuchado. A Sing le parece que hace una eternidad que está allí, de pie junto a él—. Te gusta…

Yut-Lung arruga la nariz, contemplando el significado de aquellas palabras, y deja de observarle para fijarse en la cama, apretando los labios hasta que Sing cree se tornarán blancos.

—Quieres decir… ¿es eso lo que quieres? —a Sing le toma un momento entender las implicaciones de Yut-Lung. Sigue su mirada hacia la cama, las sábanas desordenadas, la forma que imprimió su cuerpo sobre la esquina, vuelve a mirar a Yut-Lung, quien sacude el cabello para dejar el hombro y el cuello al descubierto. Sing enrojece de pies a cabeza, avergonzado, pero no tiene demasiado tiempo a pensar en ello, pues Yut-Lung parece desmoronarse frente a él, los ojos negros de Yut-Lung se apagan, como un pozo sin fondo, y en los labios dibuja una sonrisa falsa.

Sing se reprende mentalmente por no predecir esa reacción. Es de todo lo que se habla en las calles, entre aquellos que aún pretenden hacerse con el poder. A la vergüenza, le sigue el asco. Se siente estúpido.

Sacude los brazos con nerviosismo, revolviendo el aire entre ellos, poniendo un poco de distancia entre ambos.

—No, no, yo… no, no estoy, no es, no estoy diciendo eso, Yut-Lung —Sing se siente traicionado por su propio cuerpo, el calor que le recorre entero dejándole el rostro rojo como la bata de Yut-Lung. Se fija en la expresión rota en sus ojos, toma aire, vuelve a acercarse hasta que con las piernas roza las de Yut-Lung. Sólo apenas, para no importunarle—. No soy bueno expresándome, pero lo que quiero decir, quiero decir que te queda bien ser tú. No un Lee, no el jefe del Barrio Chino, sólo… Yut-Lung.

Si antes Yut-Lung se había quedado sin palabras, ahora parece haber perdido toda capacidad de compresión. Sing comienza a preocuparse que de verdad haya olvidado como respirar, pero entonces ve sus hombros relajarse, cómo cubre el hombro descubierto con la bata, la sonrisa que dibuja en sus labios cargada de afecto. Sing se balancea en la punta de los pies, vuelve a sentir una corriente eléctrica recorrerle el cuerpo, la seguridad volverle al cuerpo. Yut-Lung, así, con ese tenue gesto relajado en el rostro, el rosa que le adorna las mejillas y el cabello negro como la profundidad de un abismo, es quien es verdaderamente injusto.

—Yut-Lung… —el nombre se le resbala de la lengua con suavidad, silencioso y vibrante, suficiente para retener la atención de Yut-Lung— voy a besarte.

Sing desliza una mano por los cabellos de Yut-Lung, enredando los dedos entre estos, deleitándose en el tacto suave que le escurre en la piel. No se atreve a moverse, dándole tiempo a Yut-Lung a negarse, a impedírselo, pero sólo encuentra a Yut-Lung humedeciéndose los labios, al gesto nervioso con el que busca las puntas de sus cabellos con las manos, trenzando mechones sueltos de manera ausente, y los ojos fijos en él, expectante.

Sing desliza los dedos hasta posarlos en la nuca de Yut-Lung, atrayéndolo, y se inclina hacia él, hasta encontrarse a medio camino.

No es la primera vez que se besan. La primera vez habían estado discutiendo, en desacuerdo sobre algo que a Sing luego le pareció insignificante y que ahora ya ni puede recordar, Yut-Lung en un impulso le había empujado con violencia haciéndole golpear la cabeza contra la pared. Luego, lo había besado. Sing no tuvo tiempo siquiera de reaccionar, porque ni bien Yut-Lung se separó de él, lo echó de la habitación. Sing le había gritado cosas horribles al salir, indignado y sorprendido, pero la única que aún retumba en sus oídos era la promesa de no volver nunca más, de dejarlo solo, pues obviamente eso era lo que quería Yut-Lung.

Un par de días después, Sing había detenido a Yut-Lung mientras intentaba cortarse el pelo en medio de lágrimas y gritos.

Ahora, semanas después, Sing es quien lo besa. 

Sólo que esta vez, es un movimiento pausado, comienza como un roce, suave y contenido, casi infantil. Sing siente un burbujeo histérico que le escurre por la garganta, una desesperación que mantiene a raya, enredando la otra mano en el cabello de Yut-Lung, despejando su rostro con los pulgares sobre su mejilla. Yut-Lung abre los labios, y Sing suelta su ansiedad, profundizando el beso a ritmo lánguido y cuidado, hasta que deben separarse para respirar.

Sing mantiene los ojos cerrados, la frente apoyada sobre la de Yut-Lung, concentrándose en recobrar la respiración durante un momento antes de enfrentarse a la reacción de Yut-Lung. Le arden los labios, y debe contenerse de volver a besarle, sin siquiera darle pausa a ordenar sus pensamientos. A Sing le explota el pecho, sintiéndose embriagado por el aroma de Yut-Lung, ese a cerezos en flor que usa como champú, y que a él le altera las hormonas.

Cuando finalmente se atreve a alejarse y fijarse en él, lo primero que nota son sus pupilas dilatadas, la expresión asombrada en sus ojos bien abiertos, la manera en que se muerde el labio—casi como una invitación—y Sing no deja de maravillarse de él.

—Eres… —la voz le raspa la garganta. Yut-Lung es… Sing no tiene palabras. Desliza las manos por el cabello de Yut-Lung, hasta enredar los dedos en las puntas, y le dedica una sonrisa, encogiéndose de hombros, sintiendo el mareo de felicidad correrle el cuerpo entero.

Espera que esta vez Yut-Lung entienda.

 

++

 

_Un par de días después de cumplir los trece años, Wang-Lung le ordena a sentarse a la mesa con ellos para una de sus reuniones. Yut-Lung lo observa con los ojos bien abiertos, sentado al borde de la cama, incapaz de contener la sorpresa. Hasta ahora, Yut-Lung no fue más que un estropajo sobre el que sus hermanos caminaban_ _, limpiándose los pies con él._

_La sala de reuniones siempre le ha estado terminantemente prohibida. Que ahora Wang-Lung le quiera allí resulta inconcebible. Yut-Lung no es iluso, hace demasiados años que perdió cualquier pretensión de vivir en una fantasía de reyes y dragones, de magia poderosa, donde el héroe obtiene siempre sus objetivos. Pero es la primera vez que Wang-Lung lo considera lo suficientemente mayor para incluirlo. Se pregunta si eso que se le arremolina en el pecho, un burbujeo inquieto y desesperado, es lo que se siente crecer_ _._

_La burbuja se rompe en pedazos cuando Wang-Lung chasquea la lengua, arrugando los labios con desprecio, antes de advertirle que no se atreva a arruinarlo si planea seguir viviendo en esa casa. Yut-Lung asiente, desvía la mirada y_ _contiene el remolino de emociones desconocido que le recorre por dentro._

_Cualquier atisbo de esperanza, de sentir que las cosas pueden cambiar ahora que ya no es un niño, se disipan un par de horas antes de la reunión, astillándose como el vidrio contra sus pies, cuando divisa la bolsa de compras, elegantemente adornada, que Hua-Lung deja para él sobre su cama. Yut-Lung vuelve a sentir ese hueco familiar en la boca del estómago. Un agujero negro que se lo come todo, sus pensamientos, sus ilusiones, sus sentimientos, y que lo deja vacío._

_El suelo se le desvanece bajo los pies cuando Hua-Lung aparece a la puerta de la habitación. Su hermano es como uno de los monstruos de las historias que le contaba su madre cuando pequeño, su sombra lo invade todo, atrapándolo e impidiéndole mover_ _se. Hua-Lung se apoya contra el marco de la puerta, imponente y predador, y esboza una sonrisa._

_—Úsalo esta noche —le dice, con voz ronca, y Yut-Lung arruga la nariz. No es la primera vez que Hua-Lung le compra ropa, no es la primera vez que le dice aquellas palabras, pero sí es la primera vez que lo hace para otros._

_Yut-Lung se obliga a asentir, incapaz de mirar a su hermano, con la esperanza que éste decida abandonar la habitación. Yut-Lung nunca ha tenido tanta suerte. Escucha los pasos de Hua-Lung acercarse, la sombra que crece desde sus pies le deja sin aire, y por instinto toma el paquete entre las manos, aferrándolo contra_ _su pecho. Sabe que aquello sólo dará más satisfacción a su hermano, pero Yut-Lung vacía su cuerpo de sensaciones, presionándolas contra aquel fatídico regalo._

_Hua-Lung le pasa una mano por la mejilla hasta tomarle del mentón y obligarle a mirarlo._

_—Pórtate como una buena niña esta noche_ _—le dice, apretándole la barbilla con fuerza, y quitándole un mechón de cabello de la cara con la otra mano. Yut-Lung pestañea, vacío de reacción y espera hasta encontrarse solo para frotar los dientes con violencia, quitándose toda la energía y rabia contenida en el cuerpo._

_Cuando no le queda duda que Hua-Lung no volverá a aparecer allí, Yut-Lung relaja los hombros, y abre el paquete, colocando el contenido sobre las sábanas prístinas de la cama. Es un qipao de niña, como un vestido, sin pantalones, de un color rojo vibrante y con dibujos hilados en dorado, siguiendo la silueta de un dragón, de los Lee. Si Yut-Lung no tuviera que vestirlo, le parecería hermoso, pero allí, no es más que otra camisa de fuerza que le impide moverse._

_Yut-Lung sabe muy bien las consecuencias de desobedecer a sus hermanos, así que esa tarde se baña, desliza el qipao por su cuerpo, se maquilla los ojos como le enseñó—bajo órdenes de sus hermanos—una de las muchachas de servicio, y coloca una flor en el peinado que se hace en el pelo. Cuando se mira al espejo no se reconoce. Aprieta los labios y se coloca las zapatillas que incluyó Hua-Lung entre su tan generoso regalo. Espera sentado al borde de su cama por el llamado de Wang-Lung, jugando con el dobladillo del qipao, tan corto para su figura que apenas le roza las rodillas._

_Cuando una de las muchachas viene a por él, Yut-Lung la sigue con pasos pequeños. No se siente de trece, se siente de siete de nuevo, con la muerte de su madre aún demasiado fresca, solo y abandonado._

_Las puertas de la sala son dobles, y se abren ceremoniosas delante de él, como si fuera un príncipe. En el interior, junto a sus hermanos, sólo hay un hombre. Es mayor que ellos, pues lo primero que divisa Yut-Lung son sus cabellos blancos, luego las arrugas junto a sus labios cuando sonríe._

_—Pero, ¿qué tenemos aquí? —dice con voz gruesa y socarrona._

_Yut-Lung conoce muy bien su lugar, cuando las puertas se cierran atrás de él como un augurio, se limita a bajar la vista, en un corto saludo formal. Cuando vuelve a fijarse a la mesa, observa a Wang-Lung, extendido sobre su asiento, sonriendo satisfecho, como si hubiera atrapado un pez gordo. Yut-Lung pestañea, tragando en seco._

_Nadie le invita a sentarse a la mesa._

_—Un pequeño obsequio, señor._

_Yut-Lung siente los ojos de Hua-Lung sobre él, pero se limita a observar la expresión distendida de Wang-Lung, la ligera advertencia que repite en sus labios. Siente que le flaquean las piernas, pero si el hombre lo nota, no parece importarle. Quizás, incluso, le agrade. Yut-Lung siente el estómago revuelto._

_El hombre, cuyo nombre aún desconoce levanta una ceja con curiosidad, y ante una seña del mayor de los Lee, camina hacia Yut-Lung. La silla se sacude con violencia, resonando en la habitación, al igual que sus pasos, pesados como su cuerpo. El hombre se detiene frente a Yut-Lung, examinándolo, primero con la vista, luego con una mano. Yut-Lung siente el espasmo en el cuerpo, pero sabe también que Wang-Lung le está mirando, y controla su respiración. Estático. Yut-Lung escucha al hombre decir cosas sin sentido, pero sus oídos son incapaces de escuchar nada más que la estática que perfora su cerebro._

_Cuando el hombre acaba de revisarlo, se endereza y coloca una mano sobre el hombro de Yut-Lung._

_—Muy bien, Lee Wang-Lung, tenemos un trato._

_Wang-Lung sonríe satisfecho. Hua-Lung se relame los labios. Yut-Lung fija la vista en la mesa, esa que pensó compartiría con sus hermanos, mirándola sin mirarla. Sobre el borde la pintura está saltada, Yut-Lung ve en ella la sonrisa maquiavélica de sus hermanos. Escucha a Wang-Lung ponerse de pie, a Hua-Lung seguir sus pasos, siente la puerta cerrarse a sus espaldas. Yut-Lung quiere llorar de rabia e impotencia._

_El hombre le mira como si fuera una presa._

_—Eres realmente como prometieron tus hermanos, hermoso como una niña… —le dice, con los ojos brillosos, y Yut-Lung asiente, porque así le han enseñado sus hermanos, porque la opción es que Wang-Lung le eche a la calle o Hua-Lung lo lleve con él a uno de sus viajes. El hombre le toma del cabello, atrayéndolo hacia él, destrozando la delicada flor_ _, que Yut-Lung colocó en sus cabellos hace sólo minutos, con su grotesca mano—. Veamos si lloras como una también._

 

++

 

El año nuevo llega en un pestañeo.

El tiempo es una cosa curiosa, se resbala o se detiene sin criterio, desplegando en sus alas una multitud de eventos, independientes, de la mano, amontonados unos sobre otros, como un dominó que cae y cae, suspendido entre el golpe y la caída, cae y arrasa, llevándose los días consigo. A veces, Sing mira hacia atrás y le parece que sólo ayer intentaba seguir los pasos de Shorter, que sólo ayer peleó con Lao, que sólo ayer Ash Lynx seguía con vida.

Que fue ayer que besó a Yut-Lung por primera vez.

Desde entonces, no sólo ha acumulado multitud de besos en la intimidad de la habitación de Yut-Lung, sino que Sing se ha encargado de enterrar los fantasmas del pasado con el mismo cuidado con el que repone las flores en el cementerio.

Cuando llega el año nuevo, Sing es la mano derecha indiscutida del líder de los Lee, Yut-Lung ha formado alianzas estratégicas que prometen consolidar su influencia en el bajo mundo de Manhattan, y el Barrio Chino emerge cada día más fuerte.

Y también más hermoso.

Cuando era pequeño, Sing no entendía la caldera de emociones que parecían recorrer la ciudad previo al último día de diciembre, cuando sus propias expectativas aún se mantenían calmas y en reserva para cuando―semanas después que la ciudad se olvidara de su famosa bola, sus fuegos artificiales y su frío atronador―el año nuevo llegara al barrio. Aquellas calles ásperas, con sus linternas de colores, sus dragones y sus cantos, eran donde se escondía la verdadera magia de la ciudad.

La abuela solía llevarlo de la mano por las calles del Barrio Chino en medio de sus festejos, y en esos paseos, le contaba historias fantásticas, de mundos ocultos que sólo podían ver aquellos que sabían dónde buscar. _Mundos que llevas en la sangre, Sing Soo-Ling,_ solía decirle ella con una sonrisa de entendida. Mundos que resultaron ser mucho más oscuros de lo que su inocencia infantil podía imaginar.

Aun así, cuando llega la fecha se acerca, Sing siente el familiar cosquilleo de ansiedad recorrerle el cuerpo y con las primeras linternas sobre las fachadas de ladrillo y hasta en los callejones más perversos del barrio, no puede más que maravillarse, al igual que entonces, de su belleza.

Esto es lo que él y Yut-Lung quieren― _deben_ ―proteger.

Quizás por ello es que la invitación para recorrer el barrio durante los festejos como lo hacía con la abuela le sale tan natural de los labios, una tarde, cuando se despide de él a la puerta. Yut-Lung se rinde sin ofrecer mucha resistencia, sin peros, ni preguntas, con un gesto atrapado entre las cejas que roba a Sing una carcajada sincera.

―Será divertido ―le había dicho a Yut-Lung, mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse que nadie pudiera verlos, antes de empinarse ligeramente para darle un beso en la mejilla; con ese pequeño mundo fantástico y secreto latiéndole en el pecho.

Desde entonces no habían vuelto a hablar al respecto, pero aunque Yut-Lung no parecía muy convencido, cuando Sing pasó a por él esa mañana del año nuevo, el personal de servicio le informó que Yut-Lung comenzaba a impacientarse pues llevaba más de media hora esperándolo en la antesala. Sing había pretendido meterse con él, divertido de la situación, pero con sólo mirar a Yut-Lung las palabras se le habían atravesado en la garganta.

Yut-Lung, de pie junto al calor del fuego, lucía como una pieza de exhibición.

Una que Sing se permitió admirar por completo antes de torcer el gesto. Aquel qipao de terciopelo azul y delicados bordados en plata que se ajustaba a su figura le hacía lucir extremadamente guapo, pero los planes que Sing tenía para el día no incluían que les reconocieran en cada esquina. Mucho menos ayudaba el peinado extremadamente llamativo que dejaba el tatuaje del dragón del clan de los Lee al descubierto.

Hoy no saldrían a la calle como el líder del bajo mundo del Barrio Chino y su fiel guardaespaldas.

Hoy es un día para ellos, sólo Yut-Lung y Soo-Ling.

Por eso, ahora, mientras recorren el desfile, Yut-Lung no viste más que unos jean viejos y rasgados y una sudadera de _“I_ _♡_ _NY”_ que Sing dejó en su casa un día. El pelo le cae suelto por los hombros, enmarcándole el rostro, atrapado en una bufanda que Sing le enroscó en el cuello y la brisa le mece algunos mechones sueltos. La expresión de su rostro es tan suave como perpleja, y Sing tiene que contenerse de besarle allí mismo, en medio de la multitud.

A plena luz del día. En medio del Barrio Chino. Donde cualquiera podría reconocerles.

Yut-Lung, en el qipao de terciopelo o en la ropa de Sing luce guapo. Sólo que, vestido así, por momentos, Sing cree que pueden pretender que son sólo dos adolescentes más, disfrutando de la fiesta como los demás. Sin el peso de las muertes de quienes quedaron atrás, ni los peligros que les siguen a donde quieren que van por ser quienes son. Allí sólo está el desfile, los dragones de tela y papel, y el hombro de Yut-Lung rozando contra el suyo. La multitud es tan abrumadora que Sing podría tomar su mano y entrelazar los dedos con los suyos y nadie sería capaz de notarlo. Pero se contenta con observar la expresión maravillada de Yut-Lung, con los ojos fijos en el desfile, con el brillo de quien contempla la magia de aquellas calles por primera vez. Es una expresión tan abierta e inocente que a Sing le quita el aire.

A veces, cuando están a solas, resulta sencillo olvidar quien es― _quien fue_ ―Yut-Lung.

El menor del clan de los Lee.

Sing quiero olvidarlo aquí también, en el mundo que le vendió la abuela, fantástico, imposible, maravilloso, y _suyo_.

Por eso, cuando Sing nota el pequeño puesto a sus espaldas, lleno máscaras de colores diversos, lo invade una idea, y sí se decide a tomar a Yut-Lung de la mano y arrastrarlo hacia allí. Lo hace a trompicones pues Yut-Lung se encuentra distraído, trazando con la otra mano el dragón que lleva en el cuello, la contraparte de la hermosa danza que desfila frente a ellos. Sing no le da tregua, tira de él sin cuidado, afirmándose con fuerza a sus dedos entrelazados hasta llegar a su destino y poner una máscara inmediatamente sobre su rostro sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

Escucha la exclamación de protesta apagada por aquella máscara que lleva mal puesta y que no le deja siquiera verle los ojos, pero Sing siente una sonrisa tirarle de los labios y aprieta el agarre que tiene sobre los dedos de Yut-Lung.

―¿No te gustaría ser otra persona? ¿Sólo por un rato, Yau-si?

Usa aquel apodo que Yut-Lung utilizó más de una vez para pasar de incógnito. Sing lo muerde entre los labios, saboreándolo como un preso lo hace con su primer atisbo de libertad. Aunque no puede ver la expresión de Yut-Lung mientras el silencio entre ellos lo llena la multitud y la fiesta, Sing vuelve a imaginarse su gesto sincero y abierto observando el desfile, la mirada apagada que lleva siempre dentro de la casa, las sonrisas cómplices que sólo logra robarle cuando se encuentran en la privacidad de su habitación.

Quiere escucharlo reír.

Sing se mece con los pies, expectante, sosteniendo la máscara con una mano, sosteniendo la mano de Yut-Lung con la otra, siguiendo de reojo el movimiento del vendedor que se acerca. Siente la respiración contenida. En el desfile la figura de un dragón danza elevándose en altura, cubriéndolos con su sombra.

―Siempre soy otra persona.

La voz de Yut-Lung es tan baja que Sing se sorprende de escucharla, y el estómago se le encoge, haciéndole sentir torpe y bruto con sus palabras. Pero no tiene tiempo a explicarse, pues el vendedor llega junto a ellos, ofreciéndoles una sonrisa amable, con el mismo brillo multicolor de la fiesta que continúa arremolinándose en la calle, fuera de la burbuja en la que sólo existen ellos dos.

―Una excelente máscara para su novia ―dice el hombre, dirigiéndose a Sing. A pesar de que el calor le invade las mejillas, Sing se siente más preocupado por la manera en que los dedos de Yut-Lung se tensan entre los suyos, antes de soltarse para acomodarse la máscara en el rostro, dejándole los ojos vacíos al descubierto. El dependiente, con su sonrisa brillante de año nuevo continúa indiferente―: Ésta justamente viene con su pareja.

El hombre le ofrece a Sing otra máscara, casi idéntica a la que lleva Yut-Lung, salvo que un poco más grande y ancha. Sing se muerde el labio y la acepta, tomándola entre los dedos con duda. Busca la mirada de Yut-Lung, se empina hacia adelante y lo besa, con la máscara de por medio. Meses atrás debía de ponerse en puntas de pie, hoy apenas debe de levantarse y ello le permite observar la sorpresa en los ojos de Yut-Lung con mayor facilidad.

―Sólo por hoy, Yau-si…

El apodo vuelve a sonar entre ellos, como el eco de una promesa, y Sing se afirma con los pies en el suelo, esperando que Yut-Lung entienda todo lo que pretenderle decirle con ella.

Por un momento, el silencio se vuelve abrumador. Es como si la fiesta fuera tan lejana que no pudiera alcanzarles, pero cuando el dependiente carraspea y Sing se gira para pagar las máscaras, de reojo puede observar a Yut-Lung jugar con un mechón de sus cabellos, un gesto nervioso que delata el rubor que Sing es incapaz de verle en las mejillas.

―Sólo por hoy, _Soo-Ling_ ―acepta Yut-Lung con un mohín cuando el vendedor se aleja, y Sing, con las orejas rojas y la máscara colgándole de los dedos, le toma ambas manos y las besa.

Sólo por hoy, Sing pretende que Yut-Lung sea otro chico más; sentarse en una escalera de incendios, con las piernas colgando en el aire entre las lámparas de papel, las manos entrelazadas, tomando té de burbujas como el que le compraba la abuela.

Con los fuegos artificiales sobre sus cabezas y el Barrio Chino bajo los pies.

 

++

 

_Ash Lynx._

_El nombre le suena en los oídos como campanadas. Yut-Lung ha escuchado de él en ocasiones, dentro y fuera de la casa desde que se mudaron aquí. Ash Lynx. El juguete de Papa Dino. El futuro de las pandillas en Nueva York. El niño dorado. Ha escuchado de él, pero nunca ha tenido oportunidad ni permiso de acercársele. Yut-Lung se mira en el espejo, pasa el cepillo por su cabello, un movimiento mecánico. Yut-Lung se mira en el espejo, pero no es su reflejo lo que observa._

_Tiene una fotografía de Ash Lynx que Hua-Lung le metió en la ropa interior apoyada en el espejo. Está arrugada porque Yut-Lung no se atrevió a tocarla hasta que su hermano se levantó de la cama y le ordenó volver a su habitación; hasta que Wang-Lung de pie en el marco de la puerta, una mueca de asco en sus labios, le había ordenado sin derecho a replicas—: Consígueme a Ash Lynx, y tal vez empiece a pensar que puedes servir para algo más que calentar una cama_ _—; hasta que llegó a su dormitorio, aún a medio vestir, y se arropó entre las sábanas, apretando la fotografía en una mano._

_Ahora, apoya el cepillo, toma la fotografía entre las manos, la estudia. El rostro afilado de Ash Lynx, el claro de sus ojos, la línea fina y calculada de sus labios, el contorno de su figura, sus cabellos, el rostro de un ángel y un asesino. Siente un remolino de emociones contraerle el estómago. Yut-Lung traza el borde del papel con un dedo, haciéndose un corte sobre la piel. La sangre mancha la fotografía, justo por encima del hombro de Ash Lynx. No puede evitar emocionarse, una sensación que le vibra desde los pies hasta la cabeza. Se pasa la lengua por los labios, humedeciéndolos, ansioso por encontrarse con Ash Lynx frente a frente._

_Yut-Lung saborea su nombre en la punta de la lengua. Por una vez, el nombre le suena extranjero, a pesar de llevar varios años viviendo en Nueva York. Es como si, de repente, aquella fotografía no fuera más que una fantasía, un juego que él inventó. Ash Lynx es tan guapo como dicen los rumores. Pero si Yut-Lung tiene algo claro, es que nadie le confundiría con una chica, como a él_ _. Lo puede ver en su mandíbula, en la severidad en sus ojos, en la postura de sus hombros. Yut-Lung presiona el dedo ensangrentado contra la fotografía, sobre el pecho de Ash Lynx, justo donde se encuentra su corazón._

_Hay algo indefinido que le vibra en la sangre, en el pecho. Yut-Lung vuelve a tomar el cepillo, se peina con los ojos fijos en la fotografía que coloca en el marco del espejo, ocupando el lugar de su reflejo. Recoge su cabello con cuidado, tomando una decisión, mordiéndose el labio, con el cuerpo lleno de curiosidad, la adrenalina naciéndole en la punta de los pies. Con una mano en la cabeza, intenta simular el largo de cabello que define las facciones de Ash Lynx. La determinación contenida en una simple fotografía. La esperanza._

_Yut-Lung se mira en el espejo. Sonríe, murmura el nombre de Ash Lynx en sus labios._

_No puede esperar a corroborar los rumores de primera mano._

_En el espejo, su rostro y el de Ash, aliados, idénticos, una copia de circunstancias._

_Yut-Lung, a sus dieciséis años, decide es hora de demostrarle a sus hermanos de lo que es capaz._

 

++

 

La primera vez que Sing entró a casa de Yut-Lung, había proferido un silbido de admiración que chirrió  vulgarmente entre aquellas paredes. Yut-Lung había chasqueado la lengua reprobatoriamente y Sing había escondido las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, trotando detrás de él, con una sonrisa impertinente, incapaz de ocultar su curiosidad por la casa, por el más joven de los Lee. Entonces, Yut-Lung no era más que una incógnita, otra escultura en exhibición, una pieza en un juego mucho mayor de lo que Sing podía entender y cuyos movimientos era incapaz de predecir. Porque le recibía en su casa, un enigma más que Sing ni siquiera pretendía resolver.

Durante aquellas primeras visitas, los hermanos de Yut-Lung aun rumiaban aquellas habitaciones y aunque Yut-Lung nunca le cerró las puertas, Sing nunca se había sentido del todo bienvenido. En aquel ambiente de mentiras y frases a medias tintas, Sing se sentía impotente y empequeñecido, y el bajo mundo de Manhattan le había resultado demasiado grande―su propio barrio, su hogar, una simple pieza de un enorme e incontrolable engranaje en el cual él no podía encajar.

Aun dos años después, hay ciertas cosas a las que Sing no se acostumbra: a la opulencia del arte en las puertas; a las caras alfombras, más grandes que su habitación; a no poner los pies sobre el tapizado de los sillones; a que siempre haya alguien dispuesto a servirle; o a cómo la luz entra por la ventana de la habitación de Yut-Lung bañando las tablas de madera con un roce suave que le hace sentir en casa.

A la intimidad de la habitación de Yut-Lung, tan suya como si fuera propia.

Al rasgar de la pluma de Yut-Lung sobre el papel, sentado al tocador.

O a su silueta. Constante.

Sing está sentado en medio de la cama, arrugando las sábanas con el peso de su cuerpo. A su alrededor, desparramó ya hace un rato una infinidad de reportes de los últimos días que no acaba de revisar, ojeando entre las manos uno de ellos, uno de los pocos que dice algo de importancia y que aun así apenas logra conservar a medias su atención.

Sólo algunas semanas atrás había recibido noticias de Eiji. La llamada había sido cautelosa, corta y muy poco alentadora, y el pasado se había removido inquieto y amargo bajo los pies de Sing, llenándolo de nostalgia.

_Banana Fish_. Casi como un augurio, el nombre de aquella droga había vuelto a circular por los túneles abandonados de Nueva York poco después. Aunque hasta ahora todas sus investigaciones han acabado en callejones sin salida y no parecen ser más que rumores, Sing se mantiene alerta. Hay ciertos fantasmas que deben quedar en el pasado. El nombre de Ash Lynx aparece en aquel informe entre sus manos y Sing se sacude la sensación que le quema el cuerpo con un movimiento torpe. Allí no hay nada que él ya no sepa.

Sus ojos se fijan en Yut-Lung.

Hace ya un rato que volvieron de la última reunión, que discutieron los puntos más importantes, que entraron en esta pequeña rutina que han forjado juntos donde cada uno continúa con sus tareas, en la misma habitación, aunque no sea necesario. Sabe que él y Yut-Lung deberían mantener estos encuentros en la sala, profesionalmente, cortar así los rumores que circulan sobre ellos de raíz... Pero allí, Sing está cómodo y a Yut-Lung, en ocasiones como éstas, no parece importarle lo que puedan decir de él.

Sing arruga la nariz y deja el inútil informe sobre Banana Fish a un lado, tamborileando los dedos sobre el resto de papeles, ninguno resulta lo suficientemente importante para capturar su atención. Yut-Lung parece tan inquieto como él. En él, es un gesto más contenido, reverberante, como si el eco de sus pasos se hiciera hueco, que apenas se materializa en el mascullar silencioso del que no le hace participe. Sing lo ve removerse en el asiento cuando suelta la pluma, cómo pasa una mano por el cuello de la camisa del traje como si le ahogara, siguiendo la línea de la trenza en que ató sus cabellos con un gesto nervioso.

Sing se muerde el labio, vuelve a fijarse en su trabajo pendiente y toma un informe al azar entre los dedos, consciente de que será incapaz de concentrarse en éste. De reojo observa a Yut-Lung ponerse de pie y avanzar hacia el biombo.

Cuando sale, Sing olvida toda pretensión de estar leyendo. Últimamente, cuando está en público, Yut-Lung ha vuelto a usar trajes, como si aquello le hiciera lucir mayor, más serio, más profesional―alguien digno de ser considerado. Sing es consciente que, en ocasiones, tiene el efecto deseado, pero él lo prefiere así, tan él, desaliñado, en la intimidad de su habitación, con un viejo _hoodie_ de Sing algo roto que le va grande y que a él le seca la boca.

Definitivamente, hay cosas a las que no acaba de acostumbrarse.

Cree que Yut-Lung le dice algo, pero le toma un par de veces entender que le habla sobre los rumores, sobre el informe que Sing no llegó a ocultar entre los demás, y aunque pretende acallar sus preocupaciones cuando ve el ceño fruncido de Yut-Lung, lo que dice poco se relaciona con Banana Fish o alguno de aquellos aburridos reportes que no acaba de estudiar.

—Con la cantidad de ropa que tienes a tu disposición, ¿no encontraste otra cosa con la que vestirte? ―Sing se fija en cómo Yut-Lung aprieta los labios, esta vez fastidiado con su conducta, y masculla por lo bajo sobre tintorerías y las malditas corbatas, y algo sobre como siente que no puede respirar. Aquello a Sing le parece absolutamente ridículo, tanto como el sonrojo que siente anidado en las mejillas, pero que no le detiene cuando pregunta―: ¿Por qué no usas tus qipao para las reuniones? Te sientan bien. 

Yut-Lung entrecierra los ojos, observándolo, y Sing se encoge de hombros.

―¿Acaso dije algo malo?

El silencio hace ecos hasta que Yut-Lung niega con la cabeza. No vuelve al tocador, se acerca con paso cuidado a la cama y se sienta a la orilla, desparramando los papeles de Sing sin criterio ni cuidado para hacerse un lugar. Sing debería enojarse, pero la expresión cerrada de Yut-Lung conserva su atención. Luce cansado.

Yut-Lung lleva una mano a la liga que sostiene aquella elegante trenza en su sitio y Sing se inclina hacia él, ignorando si arruga los papeles sobre la cama o no, hasta posar una mano sobre la de Yut-Lung.

―Déjame a mí ―siempre hay un rincón de silencio, una multitud de segundos en el que pide su permiso, en los cuales hoy Yut-Lung se arrima hacia él, coloca las piernas sobre la cama y se encoge de hombros. Resignado, con un atisbo de sonrisa en los labios. Como si estuviera redescubriendo algo.

A Sing su reacción le causa cosquillas por todo el cuerpo.

Asiente, quita la liga de la trenza, y comienza a deshacerla con cuidado. El pelo de Yut-Lung, sedoso y brillante, se le desliza entre los dedos. Sing se muerde el labio. Observa a Yut-Lung cerrar los ojos, dejando que la luz que se cuela por la ventana le bañe los parpados con delicadeza. A pesar de su postura perfecta, luce relajado, y Sing prosigue con el movimiento metódico de sus dedos, soltando el cabello en hebras finas y danzantes, que se mecen ligeramente antes de posarse sobre los hombros de Yut-Lung.

A pesar del largo de su pelo, a Sing le toma unos pocos segundos deshacer todo el camino de la trenza hasta llegar a la nuca, donde un hermoso broche de mariposa remata aquel elegante peinado. Sing pone especial cuidado en quitarlo, atravesando el largo de la cama con el cuerpo para poder posarlo con cuidado sobre la mesa de noche. A Yut-Lung el cabello le cae como una cascada negra, viva y danzante bajo la luz de la tarde que se cuela entre las persianas. Luce hermoso, despojado de apariencias y pretensiones.

Cuando Yut-Lung abre los ojos girando el rostro hacia él, Sing ya le roza el cuello con la yema de los dedos. Suave, con el mismo cuidado con el que se trabaja el papel, siguiendo la silueta del dragón hasta afirmar la mano en la nuca de Yut-Lung y atraerlo hacia él para besarlo.

Esto es algo a lo que Sing definitivamente no tiene ningún problema en acostumbrarse. La manera en que los labios de Yut-Lung tiemblan bajo los suyos, hambrientos; el roce de su nariz haciéndole cosquillas contra la mejilla, siempre fría, como un cubito de hielo; las manos de Yut-lung afirmándose en sus rodillas; los dedos que él enreda entre los cabellos de Yut-Lung, haciendo marañas del cuidado trabajo con el que desató la trenza.

Cuando Sing cae de espaldas sobre la cama, encima de todos aquellos informes aburridos y sin verdadera información, Yut-Lung lo sigue, con las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Sing, los ojos bien abiertos, los labios rojos e hinchados. Sing desliza el reverso de una mano por la mandíbula de Yut-Lung, acaricia su labio inferior con el pulgar, se maravilla cuando el mundo se oscurece cuando los cabellos de Yut-Lung acaban de acomodarse alrededor de su rostro como una cortina. De repente, frente a él, sólo tiene su expresión abierta y sincera.

A veces, se sorprende pensando que el brillo en sus ojos, apenado y cohibido, lo ha visto antes, millones de veces, incluso mucho antes de que pudieran siquiera considerarse amigos; que Yut-Lung le abrió una puerta mucho tiempo antes de que Sing pudiera siquiera entenderlo, cuando el odio aún corría por su sangre con mucho más fuerza que lo que sea que sea esto.

Sing apoya el peso del cuerpo en los codos, siente el crujir del papel bajo estos y lo ignora, posando los labios en los de Yut-Lung en un beso calmo y breve. Intoxicante. Tiempo atrás, Yut-Lung se habría sonrojado, habría interceptado con algún comentario mal intencionado, habría desviado la atención de sí mismo. Ahora se limita a parpadear, como si aquel simple intercambio entre ellos, repetitivo, constante, rutinario, aun fuera una ecuación demasiado difícil de dilucidar. Sing sonríe.

― _Esto_ ―dice enfatizando la palabra, ampliando la sonrisa, sintiendo la risa hacerle ecos en las costillas― es mucho más interesante que tanta palabra inútil.

Toda reacción de Yut-Lung es fruncir el ceño y arrugar mucho los labios. Sus dedos tamborilean junto a las orejas de Sing, impacientes, y cuando Sing piensa que ya no dirá nada, Yut-lung se humedece los labios.

―Eres imposible, Sing Soo-Ling.

Aunque es una queja, la expresión en el rostro de Yut-Lung se suaviza. Sonríe, un gesto cálido y abrumador que a Sing le enciende las mejillas. Se siente atrapado. Allí, bajo las capas negras de los cabellos de Yut-Lung, la luz le llega como un recuerdo, y el tiempo podría abrirse paso hasta detenerse por completo. Su nombre le resuena en los tímpanos, bombeándole con la misma rapidez que el pecho, y Sing se deja caer de nuevo contra el colchón, esperando que Yut-Lung le siga, sus cabellos meciéndose e impidiéndole a Sing ver nada más que el gesto contenido, limitando su mundo a este momento entre ellos.

 

++

 

_El pequeño invernadero, en un extremo de la mansión, siempre ha sido más suyo que de sus hermanos. Es incómodo, húmedo y está lleno de insectos, todo lo que Yut-Lung suele evitar con sus zapatillas finas y el bajo de sus pantalones; pero Yut-Lung conoce aquellas plantas por lo que son, sus propiedades, sus caprichos, el grado exacto de los tóxicos que germinan en el aire. Sus únicas aliadas bajo las estrellas de su nombre._

_Allí, entre esas cuatro paredes, sólo se fermenta muerte. Hay algo reconfortante en ellas, y Yut-Lung inhala el aroma a corrupción y desencanto con calma, como quien se para a la orilla del mar a que la sal de las olas le carcoma la piel, le sacuda el sudor de encima, limpie hasta la última inexistente de sus lágrimas. Está sentado en el centro exacto de la habitación, con las piernas cruzadas bajo el cuerpo, ensuciando sus jeans sin demasiado cuidado y la mirada perdida en una masa verde que no se preocupa en distinguir. Él y el silencio. Este sitio, casi recóndito en su mansión, le pertenece. Aquí no pueden alcanzarle sus hermanos, nunca más podrán hacerlo._

_De forma metódica, se trenza el pelo._

_Cuando era pequeño, en Hong Kong, cuando el habla aun le era más ajeno que el desprecio de su padre o sus hermanos, su madre solía dejar que él le trenzara el cabello. Le había enseñado a hacerlo con paciencia y cuidado, como un arrullo cuando le cantaba una canción de cuna al dormir, y Yut-Lung, con sus dedos infantiles y torpes, se sentía entonces poderoso. Sólo en esos momentos, Yut_ _-_ _Lung recuerda su sonrisa. Un gesto pequeño, cómplice entre ellos. Entonces, creía que nada podría hacerle verdadero daño siempre y cuando estuvieran juntos._

_Los dedos le tiemblan, ajusta la trenza, tensándola sobre el cuero cabelludo; cuenta sus triunfos con el movimiento de los dedos, certeros, concisos, firmes, mientras continúa con su tarea._

_En una habitación, no muy lejos del invernadero, descansa Hua-Lung. Lo que queda de Hua-Lung. Su cáscara. Un juguete guardado bajo llave, un títere para que Yut-Lung mueva a su gusto y placer. A veces siente la risa brotarle en la garganta, un sonido histérico que le rasga los dientes, cuando entra a su habitación_. Es esto lo que querías querido hermano, _quiere decirle,_ es esto lo que sentías, es esto. _Oh, la ironía. Yut-Lung se traga la risa, cierra la puerta, vuelve al invernadero con pasos huecos._

_Como ecos. Yut-Lung en la noche, aun escucha la voz de Wang-Lung, áspera, violenta, la manera en que su mano había tirado del cabello de Yut-Lung, haciéndole daño, una última vez y todas las anteriores. En la estufa, aún hay rastros de sangre. Yut-Lung ordenó limpiarla, una y otra vez, pero ésta no quiere irse, como las piezas de un dominó que acaban por apilarse una con otra, hasta que es imposible llegar a la primera sin atravesar todas las restantes._

_Los Lee, uno por uno. Siente una sonrisa agría tirarle de los labios. Inhala el aroma de la habitación, dejándole que le haga cosquillas en la garganta y adormezca sus sentidos._

_De reojo, observa la Brugmansia, su tono amarillo se le hace brillante en la luz blanquecina de la tarde. Como un imán, el rostro de Ash procede al de sus hermanos, se le atraviesa en los ojos, hasta que la vista se le vuelve roja. Yut-Lung había querido, había pensado, había imaginado… había plantado un millar de posibilidades, había intentado entenderlo, pero Ash Lynx nunca le había devuelto el favor. Tira de la trenza con fuerza, haciéndose daño. En el invernadero, escucha la voz de Ash, llamándole una pequeña niña, burlándose de él, sólo algunos días atrás cuando lo había entregado a Goldstein, a cambio de las vidas de sus hermanos._

_―Quien ríe último, ríe mejor_ _―dice con voz seca al aire, pasando una liga por la trenza. Acomodándola sobre el hombro, satisfecho. En la tarde debe concurrir a una reunión con la directiva del Huayang Bank, siente la pereza pesarle en los pies y se la sacude con un breve movimiento, dejando que la humedad del ambiente le penetre la piel, llene como pueda la sensación de vacío._

_Por fin, las estrellas están de su lado. Por primera vez en su vida, incluso desde antes que a su madre la arrebataran sus hermanos, Yut-Lung tiene el poder, la decisión, los planes, en las palmas de sus manos. Dentro de poco cumplirá diecisiete años. Yut-Lung cierra el puño alrededor de la trenza._

_Sin perturbar el silencio, la puerta del invernadero se abre._

_―Esta casa no es más que una caja de sorpresas ―Sing se apoya contra el marco, con las manos en los bolsillos y actitud de suficiencia. Sus zapatillas raspan el suelo, sus ojos escanean la habitación, juiciosos, se inclina ligeramente hacia adelante con el cuerpo y olfatea―. Aquí apesta._

_Sing arruga la nariz exageradamente. Yut-Lung imita el gesto, en su caso, molesto, incómodo, apretando los labios para evitar una discusión. A veces se pregunta por qué deja que Sing lo trate así, sin respeto. Yut-Lung debería imponerse. No lo hace. Sing es uno de sus hombres. Era uno de los hombres de sus hermanos. Yut-Lung se pone de pie, ignorándolo, como ignora la desesperación que le recorre el cuerpo, la indiscutible necesidad de un aliado. De repente, con Sing allí, el invernadero se le hace solitario. Las voces de la casa le llegan desde la puerta abierta, indiscriminadas, un murmullo constante del que no es parte._

_―No creo haberte pedido tu opinión, Sing._

_Yut-Lung se sacude la tierra de la ropa. Deberá enviar a limpiar los pantalones y su camiseta, pero aún siente el cuerpo húmedo y fresco del suelo. Pisa una ara_ _ña junto a su pie._

_Sing se encoge de hombros y le saca la lengua._

Tan infantil. _Yut-Lung sacude la cabeza. Siente la trenza golpearle la espalda, como un látigo. Empuja a Sing fuera, cierra detrás de sí la puerta._

 

++

 

El libro de Yut-Lung descansa olvidado sobre las tablas del piso, a pies de la cama. Sing nunca llegó a prestarle atención, y su contenido no es más que un dato sin interés. Yut-Lung tampoco parece estar muy preocupado por el mismo, a pesar de sus quejas y su mueca de fastidio cuando Sing lo quitó de sus manos, poniéndolo fuera del camino.

Es noche, y las únicas luces provienen del reflejo de los postes de la calle y la suave luz cálida de la veladora que Yut-Lung usaba para leer. Sing no debería estar allí, no a esas horas, no en su habitación, no en su cama, con Yut-Lung explayado bajo él, con los labios brillantes y el ceño fruncido en preocupación.

Hay algo desesperado en la garganta de Sing que no le deja hablar, un sabor agrio que ni el beso ansioso y hambriento que robó a Yut-Lung al llegar logró saciar. No es la primera vez que acaban así, pero hay algo ansioso en la mirada de Yut-Lung, como si no acabara de comprenderlo, que le centra, recordándole a Sing donde está, por qué está aquí.

―La seguridad de tu habitación es un desastre ―las palabras le arden en la garganta y se muerde el labio mientras observa la ventana abierta por donde él entró hace sólo unos minutos. No es la primera vez que trepa hasta la habitación de Yut-Lung como un vulgar ladrón, colándose por la rendija abierta que Yut-Lung deja para él, pero sí la primera que lo hace esperando encontrarse el peor escenario posible en el interior, el eco de las palabras del integrante de la mafia taiwanesa perforando sus oídos.

_“Mientras tú estás aquí, ¿quién cuida de tu princesa?”_

Había sido una amenaza sin fondo, un burdo intento de distraerlo mientras él y sus muchachos le recordaban que el territorio en el que estaban traficando les pertenece a ellos, a Yut-Lung. Sing era consciente de ello. Pero la duda le había atenazado el pecho y el miedo no había abandonado su cuerpo hasta que pudo sentir la respiración de Yut-Lung contra la suya.

―¿Y de quién se supone es la culpa de eso? ―Yut-Lung enarca una ceja, pero sus palabras no cargan el peso con el que Sing las recibe en el pecho. No son un reclamo, Yut-Lung las dice con el mismo descuido con el que había levantado la vista de su lectura al verlo llegar, aceptando su presencia allí como si hubieran acordado en ello, como si siempre le estuviera esperando. Como ha hecho incontables noches, a horas inesperadas, en las que no hace más que torcer el ceño antes de hacerle a Sing un lugar a su lado, para que pueda acurrucarse contra él, entrelazar las manos de ambos, robarle besos entre las sabanas y desaparecer a la madrugada siguiente, entre las sombras, para golpear a su puerta como el resto. A Sing la culpa le late en la sangre. No se atreve a mirarle―. ¿Sing?

Su nombre brota de labios de Yut-Lung como un temblor y una de sus manos alcanza el rostro de Sing. Con dedos fríos le recorre la mejilla y Sing es consciente de la sangre, aunque la mayoría no sea suya, que lleva encima, mientras Yut-Lung sigue el trazo de sus heridas. No pregunta qué pasó, pero la pregunta flota en el aire, contenida en una burbuja sobre la que Sing exhala, relajándose, consciente de la silueta de Yut-Lung bajo él, del roce continuo de sus cuerpos, de la fuerza que Sing aún ejerce sobre la muñeca de Yut-Lung con los dedos, de su aroma, envolviéndolo cuando finalmente Sing esconde el rostro contra su cuello. 

―Me mudaré aquí, Yut-Lung…

―¿Qué harás qué…?

Sing aprieta los ojos, conteniendo las lágrimas de alivio que finalmente amenazan con escaparle a los ojos. Sabe que suena caprichoso y ridículo, pero siente la mano de Yut-Lung aun firme contra su mejilla, y el calor de su cuerpo entero, el rastro de su lengua en la boca.

―Seré tu sombra y no probarás ni una comida si no la prueba alguien antes ―declara, la fuerza de sus palabras mullida por los cabellos de Yut-Lung que se le pegan a los labios. La risa de Yut-Lung le sacude el cuerpo entero, es un sonido sarcástico y ligero, que no se condice con la suavidad con la que Yut-Lung lo separa de él para poder observarlo.

―Estás siendo paranoico, Sing, y te recuerdo que nadie sabe más de venenos que yo. No tienes…

Sing lo calla con un beso. Muerde su labio hasta que siente Yut-Lung buscar el calor de su cuerpo con un movimiento, Sing le suelta la muñeca y Yut-Lung lleva sus manos a la nuca de Sing, le hace cosquillas raspándole con las uñas contra el cuero cabelludo, impidiéndole separarse. Sing ahoga un gemido, aprieta los ojos y deja que la presencia de Yut-Lung le envuelva entero.

Por unos momentos, se pierde en las sensaciones que le recorren, y le toma unos segundos recuperar la respiración, pegando la frente contra la de Yut-Lung, sintiendo la determinación en los labios.

―Estoy hablando enserio, Yut-Lung.

―Y yo también. ―Los ojos de Yut-Lung titilan bajo la suave luz de la veladora, no tiene el rostro fruncido como siempre que se pone a la defensiva, pero su voz suena certera, confiada―. No seas ridículo, Sing, no me romperé tan fácilmente.

La cercanía le ahoga. Sing se hace ligeramente hacia arriba con una mano junto al rostro de Yut-Lung para poder observarle. Hay algo abierto en su expresión, en la manera en que se mantiene firme, sin cavilaciones, sin burlas, no con el aura de superioridad con el que solía mirarle años atrás, sino honesto y tranquilo; algo que a Sing le remueve los cimientos y le seca la garganta. El pelo de Yut-Lung se extiende por las sábanas como ríos, enmarcando la palidez de su rostro, el rojo de sus labios, el fuego en sus ojos, atrapándolo en su corriente; una imagen que Sing quiere grabarse a fuego a la memoria. La desesperación y el miedo que le llevaron hasta allí se desvanecen, transformándose en algo mucho más profundo. Sing asiente, concediendo su derrota, y la sonrisa que le regala Yut-lung es en partes iguales arrasadora como irritante. Sing quiere borrársela a mordiscos.

Pero la prisa ya no corre por su sangre, y se contenta con quedarse así, poder apreciar de Yut-Lung sin apuros. Yut-Lung, quien nunca quitó las manos de su nuca, y le recorre con las palmas de sus dedos la línea detrás de la oreja donde Sing sabe tiene una cicatriz de un enfrentamiento hace un par de semanas atrás. El roce le produce escalofríos, pero Yut-Lung no se detiene, enreda los dedos en los cabellos de Sing, recorriéndoles hasta las puntas.

―Te creció el pelo…

La voz de Yut-Lung es apenas un susurro. Luce confuso, como si el crecimiento del cabello no fuera algo natural, y Sing no puede evitar la risa que le sacude el cuerpo. De repente, toda la situación le parece ridícula. Entierra ambas manos en los cabellos de Yut-Lung, dejándose deslizar hasta que vuelven a rozarse con todo el cuerpo, estirando sus brazos hasta que alcanza las puntas extendidas por sobre las sábanas.

Se siente torpe cuando habla contra los labios de Yut-Lung, consciente que éste sería incapaz de escucharle si no se encontraran prácticamente uno contra el otro.

―Y a ti… ―roza sus labios, le dedica una sonrisa.

Yut-Lung continúa masajeándole con los dedos en la nuca, con la expresión perdida, como si estuviera considerando un millar de futuros posibles para este escenario. Ahora que se encuentra más tranquilo, Sing sólo puede imaginar uno.

Se fija en los labios de Yut-Lung.

―¿Vas a cortarlo? ―las palabras de Yut-Lung le desorientan. A Sing le toma unos momentos recordar que están hablando de su cabello, el que Yut-Lung observa con mayor intensidad de lo que Sing creería posible. Vuelve a pensar que toda la situación es ridícula, pero con Yut-Lung las cosas no siempre han sido exactamente directas.

Sing se encoje de hombros.

―Supongo. Cuando tenga tiempo, es sólo pelo…  

Hay un brillo en los ojos de Yut-Lung que Sing no logra entender. Por un momento considera preguntar qué demonios pasa por esa cabeza suya, pero con el paso del tiempo ha aprendido que lo que debe saber, lo hará cuando deba hacerlo. Por ahora, se contenta con quitar las manos de Yut-Lung de su nuca para atraer su atención, besando el reverso de sus muñecas con un roce de labios, y quitándolas del camino para poder continuar el trayecto por el resto de su cuerpo.

 

++

 

_El aire en aquella estación abandonada del metro le pica contra la piel. Yut-Lung arruga la nariz, sintiéndose sucio y desorientado, mientras avanza con pasos suaves hasta el borde del andén, deteniéndose sobre la línea amarilla. Por el túnel le llega una brisa fría que se le cuela por la nuca, haciéndole cosquillas y produciéndole un suave temblor. La estación huele a moho y pis, y Yut-Lung se aprieta el puente de la nariz con una mano. Tiene la urgencia de volver a casa y meterse bajo el agua, pero Sing había sido muy claro con él, no lo ayudaría si Yut-Lung no estaba dispuesto a escucharlo._

“Si quieres controlar estas calles, debes conocerlas.”

_―Muy bien, Sing, te estoy escuchando ―su propia voz hace eco en la estación, se la lleva la corriente como si vagones hechos de vacío pudieran arroparla y trasladarla al resto de Nueva York. Con ella también se va el veneno que siente en la boca y el desdén que movió hasta allí su cuerpo. En un instante, se siente una cáscara vacía, y la soledad de la estación le traspasa la ropa. Siente frío._

_Está solo, allí de pie, entre las columnas de metal, las baldosas más viejas que la ciudad, y la tierra que pesa sobre su cabeza, como si Nueva York pudiera desplomarse entera de un momento a otro para enterrarle vivo bajo ésta. A las puertas de la estación quedaron los dos hombres que trajo consigo. Ordenarles quedarse fuera había parecido una decisión inteligente y la voz le había sonado alta y clara cuando los detuvo y continuó su recorrido de la estación por su cuenta. Ahora, siente los fantasmas de los cuerpos que ha tocado con el veneno de sus acciones acercarse con pisadas mullidas desde todas direcciones y Yut-Lung se balancea sobre los pies, atento al andar de un tren invisible sobre las vías, sintiéndose desprotegido._

_Una sensación de la que parece incapaz de desprenderse. Sin importar lo que haga._

_Yut-Lung se lleva una mano a las puntas de los cabellos, enredando un dedo entre ellos, aflojando el ajuste de la liga que mantiene la trenza en su lugar. Había hecho especial esfuerzo en peinarse esa mañana, en delinear sus ojos y sus labios, en vestir buenas ropas, en quitar la pesadez que le mantiene tirado en el sofá, bebiendo de su copa antes del almuerzo, las últimas semanas. Sus pasos habían sido firmes, el sol le había resultado cálido y brillante, pero ahora, envuelto nuevamente en la oscuridad, se siente empequeñecido._

_No es más que un punto insignificante en el mapa del metro de Nueva York, la gran manzana, la capital económica del mundo. Un niño que perdió la mano de su madre entre la multitud y nunca supo cómo volver a casa. Con la mano en la trenza tira de ella hasta envolverla alrededor de su cuello como una bufanda, como hizo Ash Lynx en el museo de historia, no hace más que un par de semanas atrás en otra vida. Yut_ _-Lung no presiona como hizo él, no deja las huellas de su violencia con cicatrices visibles. Se siente cobarde, y aun así, le falta el aire. Tose contra su mano libre. El polvo que levantó al andar acaba por asentarse en sus hombros._

_Se pregunta qué pasaría si se atreviera a tirar de la trenza, a presionar sus cuerdas vocales hasta que su voz deje de hacer ecos por los túneles del metro. Piensa en Sing, en la mirada de disgusto que le había dirigido cuando había comprendido el alcance de la venganza de Yut-Lung, en cómo no había vuelto por día y medio. En la amenaza latente en su voz cuando le había afirmado―_ : ya no harás nada sólo.

_Cree que Sing intentó hacerle una promesa, pero Yut-Lung conoce demasiado de éstas para confiar en que acaben como empiezan. Yut-Lung presiona la trenza contra su cuello, aprieta los ojos con fuerza cuando le escuecen llenos de lágrimas. Yut-Lung siempre está solo._

_Como prueba, es el último de los Lee en pie, balanceándose al borde de un andén, esperando el andar de un tren que nunca vendrá, para acabar con él como hizo con el resto. Sus hermanos, sus mujeres, sus hijos, ninguno puede tirar de la trenza, ellos, como Ash Lynx, están muertos, pero sus voces golpean contra los tímpanos de Yut-Lung. El tren se acerca._

_Yut-Lung mira las vías del tren, el metal raído, las ratas, la mierda; suelta el agarre sobre su trenza y se endereza. Siente el cuerpo frío. Piensa en Sing, camina un par de pasos hacia atrás, le da la espalda a la vía y se aleja._

++

 

Yut-lung se mira en el espejo. Lleva allí sentado como una estatua desde que despertó. Su cabello le cae lacio por la espalda hasta rozarle el bajo de la cintura, haciéndole cosquillas en la piel desnuda, justo donde descansan los pliegues de su bata roja. El sol le hace cosquilla en los pies, donde le roza con la luz de la mañana, velada por las cortinas de la habitación.

En la piel ya no le escuecen moretones de violencia, pero si se fija con detenimiento Yut-Lung puede seguir el rastro que está ha marcado en su cuerpo. Contra el cuello, justo debajo del dragón que sus hermanos le tatuaron a la fuerza como quien marca al ganado, divisa el pequeño corte que Hua Lung le hizo a los siete años con las tijeras que encontró junto a él en aquel armario. Aquel había sido el largo de su cabello entonces, cuando Yut-Lung lo había destrozado entre lágrimas, como quien intenta quitar una curita presionando en la herida. Si sigue el contorno de su cuello, tiene la marca de un dedo que Wang Lung presionó con tanta fuerza junto a su yugular que Yut-Lung acabó varios días en el hospital. En el hombro, la cicatriz que dejó el disparo del último chef que contrató para la casa que Blanca se había encargado de curar. En el pecho las líneas continúan, en los brazos escuece el recuerdo de los venenos que probó en sí mismo, en su espalda, imposible de alcanzar por la vista, ocultas pos sus cabellos, sabe se encuentran heridas de una guerra que Yut-Lung tuvo con sus enemigos, sus hermanos y consigo mismo.

Detiene el examen de su cuerpo sobre una cicatriz cerca de su cintura cuyo origen no recuerda. Lleva los dedos allí. Presiona, tanteando los límites del dolor. Ésta, como todas las anteriores, no son más que estelas de meteoritos que han continuado su viaje, memorias que ha tapado con cremas y bases, con piel nueva y firme, con los labios de Sing pintando en ellas un nuevo color carmesí. Yut-Lung siente el sonrojo en la punta de la nariz. Con el brazo aun alrededor de su cuerpo, los dedos contra su piel, algo más abajo, donde Sing dejó sus huellas, conteniendo aquel nuevo recuerdo, latiéndole bajo la piel con las palabras que Sing murmuró junto a éstas, Yut-Lung mira más allá del reflejo de su cuerpo en el espejo, atrás, hacia su cama.

Sing está explayado sobre el colchón, completamente desnudo, salvo por las sábanas que tiene anudadas a los pies pues es incapaz de estarse quieto mientras duerme. Yut-Lung tiene alguna que otra marca que lo demuestra en las piernas. A él, aquella cama siempre le resultó enorme, un mar de sábanas prístinas y blancas en la que él nunca tuvo el control. Sabe, por experiencia, que allí caben tres personas de forma holgada, pero con Sing en ella, de repente se le hace pequeña, normal. No sólo porque Sing ya no es aquel adolescente que debía de ponerse en puntas de pie para besarle, sino porque su presencia lo ocupa todo, cada rincón de la habitación. Yut-Lung aprieta los labios conteniendo una sonrisa. Siente una presión en el pecho, esa que le ahoga de una manera totalmente diferente que el resto de las personas que pasaron por su vida, diferente a la fuerza que ejercieron sus hermanos en él, o la imagen de Ash Lynx, o los miedos que a veces, aun luego de tanto tiempo, le despiertan antes de que salga el sol.

Recuerda aquellas palabras que Blanca le dedicó, tanto tiempo atrás, y que Yut-Lung consideró imposibles. “Encontrarás a alguien que te quiera.” _Querer_ , qué ridículo le había parecido aquella idea entonces. Ahora, desvía la mirada, incapaz de seguir observando a Sing, y recoge un cepillo para desenredar los nudos en sus cabellos.

Es un movimiento metódico y silencioso, y no tarda en escuchar a Sing removerse a su espalda. Yut-Lung se atreve a observarlo en el espejo. Sing se estira entero, se enreda aún más entre las sábanas y pestañea adormilado, mientras tantea la cama con una mano buscándolo a él. Cuando no lo encuentra a su lado, se endereza ligeramente, buscando su mirada en el espejo.

Tiene los labios apretados y el ceño fruncido.

―¿Qué haces ahí? ―pregunta con la voz ronca, antes de ocultar un bostezo con su mano.

―Me peino.

Yut-Lung sacude el cepillo en el aire para enfatizar su punto, girándose hacia él; siente un cosquilleo en los labios. En los de Sing, se dibuja una sonrisa. Yut-Lung lo ve negar con un movimiento rítmico, escondiendo el rostro entre las almohadas, inhalando como si pudiera impregnarse de él sólo con ese gesto. Yut-Lung vuelve a enfrentarse al espejo, desliza el cepillo con cuidado, separando hebra a hebra, memoria a memoria.

A la tarde tienen una reunión con el jefe de la mafia italiana, pero Yut-Lung no está muy preocupado al respecto y la queja de Sing es válida. Tienen tiempo. Podría haberse quedado en cama, envuelto en su sudor y su calidez, sintiéndose embriagado por el aroma de su piel desnuda.

Yut-Lung arruga la nariz. Aún siente los ojos ardiéndole de cuando despertó antes que amaneciera, con las ideas y los recuerdos revueltos en la cabeza. La presencia de Sing a su lado como el más exquisito de los vinos, intoxicante, ardiéndole en el paladar, vibrándole en la sangre.  

Vuelve a escuchar a Sing removerse en la cama, pero esta vez Yut-Lung no lo busca con la mirada. Espera el eco de sus pies cuando golpean el piso, sus pasos mientras se acerca, sus manos cuando las posa sobre sus hombros, presionando en un suave masaje. Para entonces, Yut-Lung ya ha cerrado los ojos. Ladea el rostro, sintiendo una corriente placentera recorrerlo desde la espalda hasta los pies. Los labios de Sing no tardan en posarse en su cuello, en el sitio exacto donde le besó ayer, justo debajo del tatuaje, detrás de la cicatriz que Hua-Lung le hizo con las tijeras más de diez años atrás.

Yut-Lung se estremece.

―¿Por qué no vuelves a la cama?

Yut-Lung puede sentir el puchero infantil de Sing en los huesos. A veces, luego de todo lo que han pasado juntos, resulta sencillo olvidarse que, en el mundo real, el de afuera de las paredes de su habitación, el que no entra en las calles que ellos dominan, no son más que pequeños adultos que aun no han dejado de ser niños. Yut-Lung siente la risa vibrarle en el pecho, la contiene con cuidado, apoyando el cepillo en el aparador.

―Sing… ―intenta ser una advertencia, pero no es necesaria, porque Sing se endereza, vuelve a ponerle las manos en los hombros, masajeando suavemente, haciéndole el cabello a un lado para poder ejercer presión sin hacerle daño.

―Sigues demasiado tenso.

―Córtame el pelo, Sing.

Las manos de Sing se detienen sobre sus omoplatos, busca su mirada en el espejo. Yut-Lung se siente demasiado consciente del ritmo de los latidos de su corazón, pero suaviza su expresión, asiente, convencido. Sin esperar a que Sing diga nada, abre el cajón y toma las tijeras que guarda allí, ofreciéndoselas a Sing. Sing quien continúa con el ceño fruncido, intercambiando miradas entre Yut-Lung, las tijeras, y el cabello que le cubre las manos que mantiene sobre su espalda.

Lo que sea que busque en ojos de Yut-Lung parece encontrarlo, pues sus hombros se relajan.

―Está bien ―dice luego de unos momentos, y toma las tijeras, rozándole la palma de la mano con sus dedos. Yut-Lung asiente, cierra los ojos un momento. Sing le pasa una mano por el largo de sus cabellos, cuidadoso, pero cuando Yut-Lung vuelve a fijarse en él, nota su concentración.

Sing posa la tijera, comenzando en las puntas y subiendo hasta que Yut-Lung asiente, justo por debajo de sus orejas. Exactamente a la altura de la marca que Hua-Lung le hizo a los siete años.

El dragón parece extender las alas en su cuello. Yut-Lung siente ganas de reír.

Sing le dirige una última mirada, pidiéndole su permiso. No pregunta, pocas veces lo hace. Hay un espacio entre ellos donde Sing siempre espera que Yut-Lung sea quien dé el primer paso. Por un segundo, cuando Sing presiona y corta, se pregunta si lo extrañará. Su tacto enredado en los dedos, la forma en que cubre su cuello, las heridas que se ocultan en su sombra, el látigo de la trenza, la niña que todos siempre vieron en él…

Si acaso ello importa.

El pelo crece.

Yut-Lung se siente liviano.

 

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Comentarios& kudos siempre son bienvenidos y apreciados <3  
> Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
